New Arrivals
by CrazyRach
Summary: Just a one shot I wrote for L Word and Lip Service (Because no-one's done one?) I have written more around this lil story but wanted to know how well this one goes first. Shane's being moody as usual and bumps into Tess and Frankie in a club. Story set after Cat's death in Lip Service once Frankie runs back to America, and during the Jenny/Carmen fiasco..sorry "relationship" ;)


The room pounded with loud music, the floor shook under Shane's feet as she made her way over to the bar. She caught the attention of many girls as she strode past confidently, flashing smiles at the ones she liked.

"Can I get a beer please" she asked the bartender, having to shout to be heard over the deafening music.

He winked in reply and shuffled off to get a bottle. While he was gone she turned aound and checked the place out, leaning her elbows against the bar and crossing her ankles over. She shook the hair out of her eyes and stared down the women who tried to approach her. None of them were right.

"Here you go sweetie" the bartender knocked a cold beer against her elbow making her flinch from the sudden cold

.

"Thanks Lisa" she smiled, "How long you been working here?"

"Started yesterday. Alice hooked me up" he replied with a small smile, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice as his eyes searched Alice out in the crowd.

Shane hid a smile as she remembered the fiasco that was the "Alisa" relationship. It would never have worked out really. Alice was a bi-sexual that leaned more in favour of women nowadays and he was a lesbian identified man. She felt sorry for the guy sure. She knew she wouldn't like it if one day her girlfriend left for someone else because they saw her more as a guy than girl. If she ever got over her psychotic revulsion to relationships and managed to hold down a girlfriend that is. She began combing the crowd as she looked over her shoulder, picking out a girl she knew.

"See that girl over there? In the red dress?" she said huskily,pointing a thumb over her shoulder. Lisa glanced at the girl and nodded.

"Her name's Anna, maybe you should buy her a drink" she grinnied knocking back some of her own beer. Lisa smiled at her.

"Excuse me for just a moment" he replied reaching for a pre-made cocktail.

She nodded her head and gestured for him to go, turning around as he moved past her and giving him the thumbs up when he looked back. She laughed as he introduced himself and decided to look around again. Her eyes settling on the DJ. Carmen. She gave a large annoyed sigh. So much fucked up shit was going on when it came to that girl. She wanted Carmen to know she cared, wanted her to let her know her. But opening up like that meant confessing she had actual feelings for her. Something that she usual ran away from.

She watched as Jenny strode up to Carmen handing her a drink and pulling her in for a kiss. Shane gritted her teeth and balled her fists up at the sight of her best friend kissing the girl she craved. Sure she had pushed them together but only to save them from their own heartaches. And from her. She looked down at her converses, angry at herself for pushing Carmen away in the first place. When she looked back up she found the DJ glancing over at her, making sure Shane was watching before she kissed Jenny again. Shane looked away disgusted. That stung worse than a rusted knife to the heart but she refused to give Carmen the pleasure of seeing how badly it affected her. She turned around to face the bar again and refused to look back at the couple, gripping her beer tighter and knocking it back in one as she gestured for another.

She was lost in her own messed up mind when she felt the small elbow knocking against her arm as the short girl attached to it attempted to get to the bar.

"Sorry" she squeaked in an English accent giving Shane a small smile.

"No problem" she replied sliding further down the bar, eyes grazing over the girl. She smiled shyly back and ordered two beers, turning around to wave a friend down.

"Frankie over here!" she shouted waving her arm frantically.

The girl, Frankie, extracted herself from the crowd and swiftly approached the bar. She walked smoothly with an air of confidence mixed with cockyness. Her tall slim figure manouvering easily through the crowd as she dodged the pulsing bodies.

"C'mon Tess! You're missing all the fine American cuisine" she smirked down at her friend taking the beer off her and taking a sip, glancing at Shane.

"You made a friend?" she said pointing. Tess looked up at Shane and smiled shyly

"Not exactly" she replied. Frankie gave her a short smirk and turned to Shane, holding her right hand out.

"Frankie" she said charmingly, waiting for the handshake. Shane laughed at her

"That's so British of you" she replied gripping Frankie's fingers

"Do you have a name American?"

"Shane"

"This is Tess" Frankie added hooking an arm around the girl's neck.

"You two a couple or something?" Shane asked as she studied them. Tess chocked on her drink as she laughed

"Hell no! This one's a heartbreaker" she replied, wiping spilt beer off her chin.

Frankie nudged her and smiled at Shane invitingly, as if daring her to prove it. Shane cocked her head sideways and smiled at her.

"What?"

"We have that in common" she replied shaking her hair about.

Tess narrowed her eyes at her and watched the two as she took another sip from her beer. Frankie smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. There's a little saying about me round here. They say whenever I walk in a room some girl leaves crying" she said, mentally kicking herself for how true it was. Tess glanced up at Frankie and nudged her. Frankie looked at down her as Tess pushed her closer to Shane.

"Sounds interesting" she replied as her eyes grazed over Shane, taking in her dark eyes and bad girl attitude.

"How long you here for?" Shane asked waving a hand around them.

"I live here"

Shane grinned at that and looked back to the DJ booth making sure to catch Carmen's eye before leaning over to Frankie as she pushed off the bar, a coy smirk stretched across her mouth

"Then you'll be hearing all about me soon enough. Catch you later" She said in a husky voice leaning back to grab her drink.

Frankie smirked at her and leant on the bar as Shane stalked off towards a dancing couple, watching girls turn their heads to follow shane's movements as she passed them.

"Wow we've been here all of two hours and already you've found your double! Wait till Ed hears about this" Tess giggled excitedly.

Frankie smirked and pointed a long finger at her

"You're next"


End file.
